The First Day of Our Pony Lives
The First Day of Our Pony Lives is the last quest in the Foal Story Arc and it is acquired automatically once the player has completed their talent mark quest. This quest is the graduation ceremony marking the player's growth from foal to adulthood. Quest initiation After the player have completed their talent mark quest, they are automatically transported to Cantermore and are now a full-grown adult. The player should make their way to the graduation hall and speak with one of their peers, based off their pony race. Speaking to any of the other classmates at this time will generate one-off comments; they are fun to read but do not impact the quest. Journal: It's finally time for graduation! Everypony's already at the ceremony, and I should go meet them. I'm not sure what the students are doing for this, so I should talk to my classmates to see what I should do. *''Talk to Midnight Breeze in Cantermore'' - Earth pony *''Talk to Mercury in Cantermore'' - Pegasus *''Talk to Flan in Cantermore'' - Unicorn Preparing for the ceremony Talk to the appropriate classmate: Midnight Breeze for earth ponies, Mercury for pegasi and Flan for unicorns. They will give the player brief instructions on what to do. Once that conversation is finished, the player may then choose to talk with other classmates and learn more about their plans for the future. These conversations do not impact the outcome of the quest, but do add more story background for future interactions. Journal: It's graduation day, and everypony's here. I could talk to other ponies in all three classes, and when I'm ready, I should find out where I need to sit for the ceremony. *''Stand with the Ponydale class'' - Earth pony *''Stand with the Cloudopolis class'' - Pegasus *''Stand with the Cantermore class'' - Unicorn Quest completion Once the player is ready to graduate, the player should once again speak to their assigned classmate. A quest marker will appear and the player should move to that location. The final graduation speech will begin and all three teachers, Frizzy Stradlin, Windhover and Starburst Nova, will talk. When the conversation ends, congratulations, the player is now officially graduated. The player is also awarded 1000 XP in all talent trees. Journal: The ceremony is now over, and I'm free to live my life as an adult now. It's a whole new world out that door. I might go and say something to my teacher, but only if I want to. *''(Optional) Talk to Frizzy Stradlin'' - Earth pony *''(Optional) Talk to Windhover'' - Pegasus *''(Optional) Talk to Starburst Nova'' - Unicorn Visiting your teacher (optional) If the player chooses to talk to their teacher, the teacher will congratulate the player on graduating and effectively wishes them good luck. No additional rewards or journal entries result from this conversation. Gallery File:The_First_Day_of_Our_Pony_Lives_2.png|The classmates in charge of giving instructions to players for the graduation. File:The_First_Day_of_Our_Pony_Lives_3.png|The graduating classes. Category:Quests Category:Foal Story Arc Category:Cantermore